Laughed Until We Cried
by juliette729
Summary: Short story song fic based on Jason Aldean's song "Laughed Until We Cried". Harry and Ginny visit memories from their past as they prepare for the future. AU, non-cannon. Post Hogwarts. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Ok, first off you know the rule, I am NOT JK Rowling nor will I ever be. All recognizable characters and places are hers, throughout this whole story._

_Ok, now that I got that out of the way, just a heads up, I re-read this and skimmed it over a few times since I originally posted this on another site. It's one of the first things I ever wrote, HP wise. It's a bit old and hopefully my overall writing has gotten better, but I wanted to post this here as well. _

Short Story Song Fic based on Jason Aldean's song "Laughed Until We Cried".

Harry and Ginny visit memories from their past as they prepare for the future.

AU, non-cannon.

**Chapter One – Trip to Last a Lifetime**

_Going through my closet the other day  
I found an old yearbook flipped right to the page of that senior trip  
Down there on that panama strip  
We all started yelling when we smelled the beach  
Couldn't wait to try our fake ids  
We only had a few days  
And a whole lot of memories to make_

Oh man, we were livin'  
Didn't waste one minute  
We talked, we drank and danced and said goodbye  
We laughed until we cried  


Thump

Harry had finally removed the last box from the back of the closet. He hated moving. He hated having to pack all the little knick knacks that had buried themselves in every corner of the house, sweeping all the hidden dust bunnies away and picking through every item his family had ever owned. As much as he hated the idea of moving he was glad for the reason to be moving.

Ginny was settled in a nice fluffy chair downstairs giving instructions to her brothers. Harry had only agreed they could move before she gave birth if and only if she didn't do any of the heavy packing and lifting. Their family was about to outgrow the little three bedroom cottage they had originally moved into after getting married 10 years ago.

"Might as well go through this now as opposed to after we move it. There might be some items we can go ahead and get rid of." Harry mused to himself as he lifted the flaps on the box that had been buried in the back of their bedroom closet.

Inside were a half a dozen dusty old school books of his and Ginny's. Harry flipped through the titles, vague memories of classes and spells slipping through his mind. At the bottom of the box was something different. This wasn't a hardback bound copy of some left over school book but a rich burgundy leather bound volume with faded gold leafing. Harry smiled to himself as he remembered the birthday that Ginny had presented this to him. It was a photo album. The second one he had ever received as a gift. The first was from Hagrid and included photos of his parents. This one was filled with photos from his years at Hogwarts. Harry took the book from the bottom of the box and sat down on the edge of the bed he now shared with Ginny.

It was a pleasant but sad memory that filtered through Harry's mind as he remembered the day she had presented him the book.

-----

It was his 18th birthday. Ginny was about to head to her 7th year at Hogwarts and Ron, Hermione and himself were about to be officially inducted into the Order of the Phoenix to help in the fight against Voldermort. Harry and his friends were to go on a special assignment that Dumbledore had left specifically for them. No one was to know where they were going or what they had to do. The birthday dinner had been cleared from the table and the presents unwrapped and put away. Only the few Weasley's still living at home, Harry and Hermione were now left at the Burrow where previously every available Order member along with a few friends had been present.

Harry was making his way back upstairs to the bedroom that was now classified as his. Percy had finally come back around to the family, but since he was now married and lived in London, Mrs. Weasley had converted his old bedroom into one for Harry so he wouldn't have to keep sleeping on a camp bed crammed into Ron's room. About to turn to head up another flight of stairs a small hand reached out from the nearest door and Harry felt light finger tips encircle his wrist. "Wait Harry."

Ginny let her hand slip away from his wrist as she made her way out of her room. Propping herself up against the door frame she looked up at Harry a little nervously. "I ummm, well….I didn't really want to give this to you downstairs in front of everyone. I figured parts of it might be kinda personal. I know it is for me. Anyway, here. Happy Birthday Harry."

Ginny had placed the wrapped present in Harry's outstreatched hand. She then closed the gap between them in one step and gently rested her hands on his shoulders. Standing on tip toe Ginny leaned in and gave Harry a quick kiss incase any of her brothers were lurking around. In a flash of red hair she was gone and Harry heard the soft click of her door closing.

Harry smiled at himself remembering the time he had finally gotten up the courage to ask her out and his lips tingled remembering many more quick chaste kisses like the one she had just planted on his lips.

Harry took the steps two at a time up to the next landing and was behind the door to his room almost before you could blink your eyes. Making sure the door was locked incase anyone was in a mood to snoop about he strode over to the end of his bed and sat down. Harry marveled at the neat job Ginny had done of wrapping his gift. It was something he had never mastered when presenting his friends with gifts but Ginny had obviously taken the time to crease the edges of the burgundy paper perfectly and had wrapped the gold ribbon around the package before looping it into a simple bow. Harry tugged at the ribbon and it fell to the floor silently. He gently eased the paper from around the gift. His heart was beating in some weird pattern between the recent close contact with Ginny and the knowledge that whatever she had given him was something personal, something so personal she really didn't want to share it with everyone at once.

Once the ribbon and paper were in a small pile at Harry's feet he saw the rich burgundy leather cover for the first time. All around the edges were delicately laid gold leafing in an intricate design. Their house colors. Harry immediately recognized the gift as a book of some sort. He flipped the book over to see the spine. No title there. He opened to the first page. A small bit of parchment with a very familiar floral scent sat staring at him.

_Dearest Harry, _

_I hope that while you are gone you can keep this close by to remind you of all the people who love you and care for you. Me most of all. I hope this book reminds you of all the good that you are fighting for. I pray that this book can bring to you memories and emotions that can shine a light into your soul if all else goes black. I love you. Please come back to me so that I can add a picture to the last page of us when this is all over. _

_Love,_

_Your Ginny_

Harry's vision went a little blurry and all the words before him swam together. Quickly he blinked to keep the tears from falling and forever marring the beautiful words Ginny had written him. Harry slid the piece of parchment back into book behind the cover and flipped the first page. Staring up at him was an eleven year old version of himself, Ron, Seamus, Dean and a nervous looking Neville. All first year Gryffindor boys excited to finally be at Hogwarts. There were a few more from that first year. One including himself, Ron and Hermione and another with the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team after he had nearly swallowed the snitch to secure their win against Slytherin. The picture repeated Fred and George hoisting him onto their shoulders and Harry was waving his right hand with the snitch still in it.

Page after page was filled with pictures from his years at Hogwarts. Ginny had obviously spent a great deal of time gathering pictures from their friends to complete the book for him. The last several pages were totally devoted to several weeks earlier in the summer. Pictures of Ginny and Hermione on beach towels tanning, pictures of Ron buried under a mountain of sand and Harry laughing at his attempts to get up. Harry and Ron making faces at a sour drink in front of them while the girls on either side laughed. The attempt at making a sand version of Hogwarts that had half melted away every few seconds as the waves came crashing up at the shore and four sets of smiles faded and then burst into laughter at the absurdity of it all.

The next to final page was one that made Harry's heart flutter. It was sunset, their last night at the beach. The picture was of just him and Ginny. The picture couple moved from looking at the camera, to staring at each other and then leaned in for a kiss before resting their foreheads together and smiling into each other's eyes.

Harry and Ron had both dressed in nice khaki pants that evening and had on white short sleeved linen button up shirts un-tucked. Both girls had gone shopping earlier in the day and had come back giggling with bags in tow refusing to let the guys see what they bought for themselves.

-----

Hermione flung a bag at Ron and Harry was in mid laugh at the expression on Ron's face when Ginny did the same to him. "Here you go, you have one too."

Harry quickly sobered up. "What's this?" Harry peaked inside his bag.

"Clothes." Hermione stated back.

"We have clothes. Incase you forgot, you packed for me, a whole suitcase's worth." Ron was quickly pulling a new pair of khaki's from his bag. "How did you know what size to buy? What if they don't fit?" Hermione leaned over and whispered something into his ear that made him blush from his neck up to his ears in a color that almost matched his hair. Ron had a goofy grin plastered on his face as Hermione stood back and looked up at him with one hand on her hips a mischievous grin on her lips. "Ummm, yeah. I think you're right. You know what size I wear."

Ginny piped up this time. "Well, these are the clothes you guys are going to wear tonight."

Harry had dropped his hand holding his bag to his side. "Where are we going tonight?"

Both girls looked at each other and grinned and then turned back to their respective boyfriend. "You'll see." They chimed together.

"Ohh and by the way boys…" Ginny now was the one with a mischievous grin on her face. "Hermione and I will be getting dressed in our room Harry. You and Ron can use Ron and Hermione's room."

"What..why?" Ron spluttered.

"Because we said so," the girls chimed in unison and quickly made their way to the appropriate room.

"Wait, I need to get my shampoo and stuff to get ready if I have to use Ron's room."

Ginny turned around and wrapped her free hand, not holding her bag, around Harry's waist and leaned up to plant a quick kiss on his lips. "It's already there, go look." And with that Ron and Harry were left in the living room area of their suite, both with a bag of new clothes in their hands and the girls giggling behind a closed door.

"Women." Ron shook his head and dropped his bag into the nearest chair and went over the refrigerator. "Butterbeer Harry?"

The girls had both bought new sundresses and spent the better part of the afternoon giggling, fixing hair and applying a little bit of make up. Hermione had emerged from the room wearing a teal halter style sundress with large white hibiscus flowers printed all over it. But what caught Harry's breath in his throat was when Ginny emerged in a strapless pale green and blue printed dress. The dress was fitted at the top down to her waist and then gently flared from there and ended well above her knees but not so short to be untasteful. Wrapped around her waist was a simple pale green ribbon tied to the side and trailing down the length of the dress. Ginny had pulled her hair up into a loose bun with slight tendrils framing her face. Harry's eyes swept from her beautiful red hair, to her deep chocolate brown eyes, sun kissed cheeks and down the scattering of freckles on her shoulders. She was beautiful to him. More than beautiful, she was his life.

-----

This vacation was given to Harry and his friends so that they could have a few weeks to be teenagers for once. They had all had to grow up a little faster than most with the threat of Tom Riddle constantly on their mind.

It had been Lupin and Tonks' idea. They had arranged the trip to a beach in the US in Florida. They had all needed American ID's and ones that made them slightly older than they actually were since most hotels in this beach town had age limits. Tonks had seen to that point and Lupin made all the travel arrangements. Everyone surprised Harry, Ron and Hermione with the trip at their party the evening they had come home from their final year at Hogwarts.

Harry had pulled Lupin to the side later and thanked him profusely and also had a favor to ask him. Would it be possible for Ginny to go with them? Lupin looked Harry directly in the eyes and smiled. Gone was the boy he had once taught Defense Against the Dark Arts and instead was a young man so much like his father at that age, as tall as Lupin now and with Lilly's eyes staring back at him. "Yeah, Tonks thought of that before I did, so here Harry," Lupin reached into his robes and pulled out another envelope. "Here is everything you'll need for Ginny to go. Don't worry about Molly and Arthur, we asked them first and they finally agreed, knowing full well you wouldn't enjoy the trip without her."

Harry grinned from ear to ear. "Thanks Remus, I really do appreciate this all."

"You kids, well, not quiet kids any more I guess, go and have a little fun for once. Let us old folks take care of things for a few weeks here. Trust me there will be plenty for you to do once you get back."

They all packed up that night and after a very large breakfast and much fussing around from Molly they were off for two weeks of frolic. Those two weeks had been full of sand, sun, dancing the nights away to beach bands, laughter and as he was sure was the same between Ron and Hermione as for him and Ginny, love.

-----

"Harry!!"

Harry's head jerked up from looking at the photo album in his hand. "argh." Moving a hand to the back of his neck to massage the tense spot that had formed there from looking down at the book for so long and then sudden movement.

"Harry!!"

Ginny was yelling. That couldn't be too good. Next thing Harry knew there were two sets of small feet running up the stairs and down the hall. "Daddy!!"

Harry let the photo album slide to his side and rested it on the bed as he stooped down the catch his two running kids in a hug. "Daddy, Mummy sent us to get you."

Lilly his red headed 4 year old daughter stated breathlessly her green eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, come on Daddy before we get into trouble for not bringing you back downstairs." James his five year old son was now tugging on his hand.

Harry smiled to himself. The kids had been trying their hardest to be good over the past few days as family had been in and out of the house helping them pack up and trying to stay away from their mum's temper that flared up worse than usual when pregnant. "You two go on back downstairs, tell Mummy I'm coming. I've got something to show her."

Lilly put one hand on her hip just like her mum and gave Harry that same look that Ginny would give him when she was exasperated with him. "But, Mummy said you had to return with us!"

"I'll be right behind you."

With that James walked over to his sister and grabbing her free hand led her out the door. Harry stood back up and picked the photo album up off the bed. Flipping back to the page with the sunset picture Harry smiled again at all the good memories he had of that time in his life. Flipping to the final page there was the picture Harry wanted to see. It was the day he, Ron and Hermione had arrived home after defeating Voldermort for the final time.

-----

They had finally arrived back at the Burrow after having been submitted to the care of Healers from St. Mungo's and dodging questions from the Daily Prophet. Bill and Mr. Weasley had taken charge of the situation and got the three of them out of there and to the safety of the Burrow as quickly as possible. Before they could even make it to the back door a streak of red came running at Harry and in an instant he was wrapped in a very strong hug and his nostrils were filled the floral smell he associated with Ginny. The front of his shirt was now becoming wet as she cried her relief into his shirt. Harry's mind had finally unclogged and he wrapped her in an equally strong hug.

Before he could do or say anything he took his hands and lifted her face to his and kissed her in such a way that he was trying to make up for all the missed kisses over the past ten months. When they finally broke apart Harry had gotten down on one knee and done the one thing he had been wishing for, dreaming for, surviving for. He asked Ginny to marry him.

The last photo in the album was taken a few minutes later once everyone had realized what had taken place. Harry and Ginny were standing next to each other looking at no one but the other. They would kiss and turn to the camera and Harry would hold up her hand to the person taking the picture to show off the ring on her finger.

Harry closed the album and walked from his bedroom down the stairs to find Ginny in the kitchen fussing over their two children, doling out cookies and milk. Obviously the rest of the family had left for the day. Harry smiled, placed the book on the kitchen counter and walked up behind Ginny wrapping his arms around her waist placing his hands palm down on her growing middle. He immediately felt a kick.

"Harry! I've been calling you for ages. Everyone else left almost an hour ago. What have you been doing?"

By this time Ginny had wiggled from his embrace and turned to face him with a hand on one hip and that same look his daughter had given him just a few moments before.

"I found this, in a box in the back of our closet. It kinda had me preoccupied for a while." Harry reached behind him on the counter and handed Ginny the burgundy bound volume.

Ginny's eyes lit up and the smile in her eyes creeped down to her lips. "Ohhhhh. I had almost forgetten about that. Well, I guess I can forgive you then for being lost in memories."

"They are good memories Gin."

"That they are Mr. Potter."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Family Memories

_This past year my family  
Was sittin' cross-legged around the Christmas tree  
Listening to granddad  
We all knew it would probably be his last  
He was cracking jokes and we were taking turns  
Telling stories about fishin or lessons learned  
Out on the porch with him  
We all felt like kids again_

Oh man, we were livin  
Sitting there reminiscing  
We sang and talked and traveled back in time  
We laughed until we cried  


"Gin."

"Hmm."

"Are you awake?"

"Well if I wasn't Harry, I am now."

"Sorry."

"That's ok love, I wasn't a sleep. Too much action going on inside of me to sleep."

Harry rolled over and snaked a hand around his wife's waist resting his hand on her stomach. He could immediately tell what she meant. It was like there was a soccer game being played inside her belly or a ballet being performed. Every few seconds Harry could feel a kick or a punch through the thin material of her night gown.

Ginny sighed rubbing a free hand over her stomach and eventually resting it on top of Harry's. She leaned back resting her head on his shoulder. "What are you thinking about Harry? You are never one for middle of the night conversations unless something is bothering you."

Harry sighed and closed his eyes to the darkness once again.

_It's like the best days under the sun  
Every emotion rolled into one  
A little of this, a little of that  
Kinda happy, kinda sad_

"Just thinking about memories. Ever since I found that photo album the other day and as we've been packing up all our belongings to move I've just been bombarded with a million memories. Some good, some bad. Some sad. I was thinking of last Christmas tonight actually."

"The last one with Grandpa Weasley?"

"Yeah."

-----

Ginny smiled to herself. Her grandfather had been a spry man most of her life. Even though his hair had been mostly gray all the time she had known him it still had a streak or two of the flame red that made the Weasley's noticeable. He never had to use a cane or anything to assist him walking until the last two years of his life. For the 20 years that he had lived past his wife passing on he had remained fiercely independent until the last sixth months. That's when he had finally moved in with her parents.

The previous Christmas had been his last with the family. It usually took the assistance of her dad and one of her brothers to help him around the house by the time Christmas had arrived, so most of the time he just stayed put in a large comfy chair next to the fire place wrapped in quilts his wife had made over the years. They positioned his chair so he could see the brightly decorated Christmas tree and most of the action in the room.

All seven of the grandchildren that his son Arthur had given him were there with their respective spouses and the 12 great grandchildren were everywhere. They ranged in age from Percy and Penelope's youngest at six months old to Fleur and Bill's oldest at 10. At least one new child in the family a year, sometimes two, for the past 10 years. Action was abundant. Grandpa Weasley was currently snoozing in his chair with the youngest in his arms doing the same.

Ginny had stepped into the living room to check on the ruckus. Surveying the scene before her Ginny noticed that Fred and George's off spring, one son each that looked so much a like they could almost be mistaken for brothers instead of cousins and minds that functioned like their dads', were in one corner playing a game of exploding snap and entertaining the younger children. The three middle children, Percy and Penelope's daughter, Ron and Hermione's daughter, and Fleur and Bill's younger daughter were in another corner obviously fighting over a doll of some sort. A game of dolls and house gone awry. Lily was sitting in Danielle, Bill and Fluer's oldest daughter's lap. It looked like Danielle was telling Lily a story.

Besides the children, Bill and Charlie were in one corner bickering over the lastest Quidditch game, Fred and George were egging their sons on loudly in the corner with the exploding snap game and Percy and her dad were quietly chatting while watching Harry and Ron play a game of wizard's chess. She glanced over the room one more time and noticed Grandpa was still asleep next to the fireplace, but now Erastus was starting to squirm after having woken up from his nap.

Ginny side stepped the doll argument and pulled Erastus from his great grandfather's grasp. As Ginny was about to turn and walk away her grandfather woke up. "Ginny.."

"Hey Grandpa."

"Have I missed dinner?"

Ginny laughed to herself. Grandpa had always loved her mum's cooking even going so far to once say it was better than his wife's she heard. But her dad had laughed at the revelation and told Ginny he had made sure that statement never made it back to his mum.

"No Grandpa, I'll have Bill and Charlie to help you into the kitchen when it's time for dinner." The baby in Ginny's arms started crying now. "I think this little one is hungry though, so I'll take him to his mum."

Ginny made her way back into the kitchen where her mum and all her sister-in-laws were along with the next to youngest family member Cathleen, Charlie's daughter who was seated in a high chair. Ginny found Penelope helping Hermione set the table. "Here Pen, I think this one is ready for dinner a little early." Pen immediately took her son and excused herself to go and nurse him so that he was not a distraction during dinner.

"Ginny dear, why don't you go and round everyone up and tell them to wash up and that dinner will be served in ten minutes flat. Also, have two of the boys bring your grandfather in here."

"Yes Mum."

Ginny made her way back into the mayhem that was starting to break out in the living room due to hungry stomachs. "Oi!! Listen up everyone. If you want to eat Mum says to be washed up and at the table in less than ten minutes."

Ron groaned audibly at not being able to finish his chess game before dinner. The kids started shrieking as they all ran for either the downstairs washroom or the one on the first landing to wash up for dinner, dolls and games of exploding snap left behind. Fred and George headed straight to the kitchen to get a prime spot at the table in front of the roast chicken she was sure.

"Charlie, Bill…will you two help Grandpa to the table. Mum has him a chair at the head of the table."

"No problem, little sis." Charlie walked by and planted a kiss on her cheek. She shook her head and turned back towards the kitchen. They were the two that always seemed to forget she wasn't a child anymore herself but had grown up while they were both out of the country working. To them she was always their baby sister.

Dinner had finally begun and proceeded with all the usual Weasley fanfare. Despite the fact that her twin brothers were supposed to be adults now, they always managed to make a commotion at dinner. This year they had charmed the roasted chicken to do a dance on its serving platter before their father could carve it. The turkey followed suit as well. Ginny looked down the table at her grandfather. His eyes twinkling merrily at the sight before him. She thought she heard him lean over and whisper in Rachel, Charlie's wife's ear that he taught them everything they knew.

After dinner the crowd had been hustled into the living room to open presents. After an hour of ripping paper and flying ribbons everyone was settled back thanking each other for their gifts. Everyone was now in their traditional Molly jumpers, down to Erastus who was once again asleep in his great grandfather's lap. Cathleen had crawled into her dad's lap and was fast asleep as well.

"Grandpa, will you tell us about Christmas when you were a kid?" Ginny looked up behind her as Harry poised the question. Harry loved to hear Ginny and her brothers tell stories of their childhoods or anyone for that fact who had siblings and grew up in a loving home. He especially loved to hear Grandpa's stories of the "olden days" as Grandpa put it growing up with a family of 5 brothers. Ginny felt like he was trying to replace his memories of childhood with the stories of others. She smiled at the thought of the childhood he was trying to give to his children. He was a great father. He doted on his kids without spoiling them, too much, she thought.

"Well, let's see here…."Grandpa stared into the fireplace and cleared his throat as a calm settled over the room. Children started putting down games and toys to find parent's, aunt's, uncle's or grandparent's laps to climb into. The older children sat in a semi circle in front of the elderly man. "Did I ever tell you of the time my brother's and I discovered one of our Christmas presents early?"

Most of the adults in the room smiled remembering this story. All the younger Weasleys and Potters all chimed together "No Grandpa Weasley."

"Well, how about I start with that one then."

For the next two hours the family laughed and cried together as Grandpa related stories from his life. The story he started off with was that of his brothers and himself finding the gift of a brand new snow sled the week before Christmas. They had taken it out of the barn and had gone to the hill on the other side of the barn, out of site of their mum through the kitchen window and had sled up and down the hill all day. At dusk they snuck the sled back into the barn to its hiding spot. As it turned out they had all ended up with the flu in a matter of days as punishment for their actions and had to spend the whole of Christmas in their beds, all six of them.

-----

"Ginny."

"Hmmm."

"What are you remembering?"

"Grandpa's story about his brothers and the snow sled."

Ginny could feel Harry smile. "Yeah, that's one of my favorites."

"He was great wasn't he?"

"Yeah, he took me in like the lot of you. I remember he took me on my first fishing trip."

Ginny giggled. "Yeah I remember that. Didn't Fred and George tag along?"

Harry groaned. "Of course you remember that. I ended up coming back to the house drenched and covered in lake plants. They thought it would be fun to let me get a first hand glimpse at the fish in the lake."

"I remember all the fall afternoons as a little girl sitting on his front porch watching the sun set over the orchard."

"I wonder what my grandparents were like."

"Which ones?"

"Both sets. I wonder how my life would have been different if any of them had still been living when my mum and dad died."

"I guess if your mum's parent's had been alive, you would have been sent to them, since it was her blood that needed to protect you."

"I guess."

"What do you think it would have been like?"

"Well, my dad's parent's were pureblood, so I would definitely have grown up in the wizarding world. Most of my parent's money that they left me had come from them, so I guess life would definitely have been comfortable for the most part. My mum's parent's were both Muggles, but from what I gathered from my aunt they would have been very accepting of me, especially since they liked the idea that my mum was a witch and supported her."

"Do you know what happened to any of them?"

Harry gently rubbed over Ginny's belly with his thumb as he thought. "No, Aunt Petunia never spoke of them. It was like she disowned them because they approved of my mum and what she was. I never asked about my dad's parent's. I never thought to ask Sirius. Maybe next time Remus comes for a visit I can ask him. He might know."

"That would be a good idea."

"I didn't tell you, but the other day Lily had asked why she only had one set of Grandparents instead of two like most of the other children in her class that day they had Grandparent's day at nursery school and like all of her cousins."

Ginny rolled over more onto her back so she could look up at Harry. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her that her Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur had enough love as a parent to love not only their children, but me as well. So that instead of both you and I each having a different set of parents we just had the one. I don't think she completely understood it. I told her that I did have a different mum and dad too, they just were not able to raise me and that one day I would take her to meet them."

"Maybe we can do that soon since we are moving near Godric's Hallow. You can show them pictures from that photo album Hagrid gave you and Remus could tell them stories on his next visit. That way they can know their other grandparents."

"Ginny, I think you are positively the smartest witch alive." Harry had propped himself up on an elbow so that he looked down at his wife. He bent down and gave her a kiss and felt a sharp jab to his hand at the same time." Ginny giggled.

"No, just the only one that could put up with you Mr. Potter."

"Hey, that's not fair." Harry quickly bent back down to silence his wife with another kiss before she could come up with another retort. He immediately felt another jab to his hand.

Ginny swiped his hand off of her stomach. "Hey, why are you doing that?"

"Obviously any kissing from you causes a stir and I'm ready to sleep while I still have a chance. Soooo, no more snogging for the evening."

"Ok, if you say so," Harry stated a little dejectedly.

Ginny rolled back over as far as her stomach would allow and leaned her head back against Harry's chest once he settled back into his pillows. Wrapping his hand back around onto her rounded belly Harry planted one more kiss on her head and drifted off to sleep with images of his parents and grandparents coming to him from across the distance.

Ok, so you know what that little button down there does. Yup that's right, that's how you leave me a review! Please….. 


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Ok, final chapter. Sorry it didn't get posted earlier this week, been a little more busy than normal. Hope you enjoy! Remember feedback is awesome!_

Chapter Three – The Waiting

_Just the other night the baby was cryin  
So I got out of bed and rocked her awhile and I held her tight  
And told her it'll be alright  
My mind went back to a few years ago  
We tried so long we almost gave up hope  
And I remember you coming in and tell me the news_

Oh man, we were livin  
Going crazy in the kitchen  
We danced and screamed and held each other tight  
We laughed until we cried  


Harry groaned as he turned over to try and see what time it was.

"Accio glasses." Harry whispered. Harry reached out and grabbed his glasses with his free hand and placed his wand back on the night stand. Harry blinked his eyes to clear the fog from his brain. 3:30 a.m.

This was the part of having children Harry didn't enjoy so much. The night time nappy changes and feeding.

"Harry…"

"I'm going Gin, it's my turn."

Harry got out of bed and shuffled around the room to the basinet in the corner where he could hear whimpering.

"Shhhhhh, it's ok, Daddy's here." Harry expertly picked up the bundle, cradling it in his arms and making soft shushing noises. Check nappy first. Still dry. As Harry slowly made his way towards the rocking chair nearby another whimpering sound was heard.

"I guess it's both our turns, huh?"

"Here why don't you take Sarina, I think she's hungry, I'll check on Sirius."

Harry handed his new daughter over to her mother to nurse and went back to the corner where the basinets were to check on his son. Once again he expertly picked up another small bundle and cradled it in his arms. Same routine, check nappy first. Of course this time he could handle the request.

Taking Sirius over to the changing table set up in their room Harry changed the soiled nappy and then re-wrapped his son back in his cozy blanket. Harry then took his son and sat down in the rocking chair to rock him back to sleep. Looking up from the bundle he held in his arms he watched as his wife fed and cooed over Sirius' twin. Twins, Harry nearly fainted when the midwife had informed them during Ginny's first visit after confirming she was indeed pregnant.

In the night time silence Harry and Ginny cradled the two newest members of their family. Over the preceding months Harry and Ginny had packed up their home and moved into a new one and had doubled their brood from two to four. Harry chuckled slightly to himself, they were now officially outnumbered.

"What's funny?" Ginny whispered.

"I was just thinking this time around we have now outnumbered ourselves. There are four of them and only two of us."

Harry could make out the smile that spread across his wife's face in the moonlight.

"Yeah, but think there was a time we didn't think we were even going to have one let alone, four."

"You're right. I do feel blessed. You have made me a very happy father Ginny."

"Well, if I remember correctly you did have a little to do with all four of them."

Harry just chuckled softly as he continued to rock his son. Harry closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of the rocking chair as memories flooded his mind.

-----------

"How much longer Gin?"

"Three minutes."

"Will you stop pacing?"

"I can't"

"You're going to walk a hole into the carpet."

"That's ok, I'll mend it."

Harry sat on the edge of his bed and watched as his wife paced the floor. In true Weasley fashion grandchildren were fast making their arrival into the family. Four so far, one more on the way. Percy and Penelope were expecting their first any day now.

"Ginny, pacing won't make the thing turn out positive."

"I know," she snapped.

Ginny turned sharp and faced Harry. He swore he saw red the color of her hair flash in the chocolate brown of her eyes.

Harry got up from his perch on the bed and closed the distance between himself and his wife. Wrapping his arms around her waist she did the same to him and leaned her head on his chest. Even after all these years he still smelled the same to her, broomsticks and parchment.

Ginny lifted her head so she could look her husband in the face. "I know Harry, it won't change the results if I pace, but I'm nervous. I want this sooooo bad and we've been trying for what seems like forever. And every time I turn around it seems like another one of my brother's has gotten his wife pregnant."

"Actually it's only Bill and the twins so far."

"And Percy, that just leaves Charlie and Ron out." Ginny gave a frustrated sigh. "I just figured I was totally my mother's daughter, I would be able to produce kids like a rabbit."

Ginny gave Harry one last look and leaned her head back onto his chest. He gently kissed her head and stroked her back with one hand.

"It'll happen in its time Ginny."

"What if something's wrong Harry?"

"I tell you what. It's February. We've been trying for a year now, why don't we give it at least to the end of this year and if nothing happens, then we'll go and see a healer first thing in January next year. How does that sound."

"Ok. I can deal with that. I think."

"What time is it now?"

Ginny peaked around Harry's shoulder. "It's been four minutes."

"Do you want me to go and look or do you?"

"I'll do it." Ginny took a deep breath and headed towards the bathroom. She slowly opened the door and peaked in to take a look on the counter next to the sink. Ginny turned around, supported her back with the door frame and slid into a ball on the floor with her head in her hands.

Harry walked over, crouched down and gently scooped his crying wife up off the floor and carried her to the bed where, he cradled her in his arms as she wept again for the knowledge that it was not their turn to have the next Weasley grandchild.

"Harry!! Ginny!!"

Ginny sniffed and looked up at Harry. "It's dad, he's floo calling from the fire place in the kitchen."

"Here, you stay put, I'll go and see what he needs."

Ginny scooted out of Harry's lap and curled herself into a ball on their bed no longer able to cry. She was tired of crying. She had shed too many tears over the past few months.

Harry rounded the corner from the hallway into the kitchen to see his father-in-law's head floating in green flames in the kitchen fireplace.

"Harry, good you're home. It's Pen, she's gone into labor. They are already at St. Mungo's. Can you floo Ron and Hermione, I've got to get a hold on Molly and get her there in one piece. You think she had never had a grandchild before."

Harry chuckled in spite of the heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Molly did act a bit frazzled whenever it came to any of her children or grandchildren, especially welcoming new grandchildren. This was still a time of family celebration no matter what was going on personally between Harry and Ginny.

"I can do that Arthur, anyone else need to know?"

"No I think we have all our bases covered. Bill was going to floo Charlie and the twins were both at the shop together."

"Ok, I'll call Ron and Hermione and then Ginny and I'll be on our way."

"Thanks Harry."

With that Arthur's head disappeared. Harry had quickly been able to locate Ron and Hermione and tell them of the news. Now he just had to go and tell his wife. Harry turned around to see Ginny standing in the doorway.

"I heard dad from the bedroom. Here I grabbed your traveling cloak too."

"You ok sweetie?"

Harry reached out and grabbed his cloak and brought his wife into a hug at the same time.

"Yeah, it's still a cause for family celebration. Plus, with a family like ours, nieces and nephews are as much ours as they are their parents'."

"You're right Gin. Come on, everyone will be waiting."

Several hours later Harry looked across the packed hospital room to see Percy grinning down at his wife. Harry could never remember actually ever seeing Percy grin like that before, except for perhaps the day they had told the family they were expecting.

On the other side of the bed Ginny had already taken up resident as head aunt and was cooing at the bundle of pink blankets in her arms. She looked up and caught Harry's eye. He could still see the remnants of unshed tears from earlier in the day in her eyes as she quickly turned her attention back to their new niece.

------

It was springtime at the Burrow and as Harry and Ginny arrived for the usual Sunday family lunch they could tell Mrs. Weasley had all intentions of carrying the usual fanfare of the family meal out into the garden now that the weather was warmer. She had already had her husband to set up the outside table and chairs and Hermione their sister-in-law and best friend was walking around the bushes and setting out fairylights with her wand for later in the evening.

"Hermione!! Ginny quickly ran to her best friend and her brother Ron's wife and gave her a big hug. "I've missed you!"

Hermione pulled away and smiled. "You saw me last week silly."

"Yeah, but I'm use to having Wednesday afternoon tea with you as well each week."

"I'm sorry I had to skip out on you this week, I ummmm, had some other obligation. Sorry."

"It's ok, just don't think I'm going to be letting you skip out all the time or anything."

"I won't, promise."

"Good, so where is everyone."

"Ron is in the broom shed with his dad, I think they were going to try and pull out the Quidditch equipment for a family pick up game since the weather is a bit warmer."

Harry reached over and gave Hermione a hug now that Ginny had finally let go of her. "I think I'll head out that way and see if I can help."

"You're mum is in the kitchen and I'm sure she's giving Fred and George a talking to. Turns out they were wanting to create a younger line of products for their store, how that would turn out I have no clue. Anyway, Alicia and Katie got wind of it and made sure the boys haven't been allowed to go anywhere near the store with just their dads this week just in case. Both told Molly all about it upon arrival since their mum is about the only person who can on the rare occasion fear them into behaving."

Ginny giggled despite the fact that her brothers would probably willingly test their "safer" products on any un or willingly suspectful child in the family. A good lashing from her mom to any of her brothers, but especially to the twins, was always an event to see. As long as she couldn't turn her wrath on you.

"Speaking of kids, where is the lot of them?"

"Bill and Fluer are on their way. Fluer had floo called earlier to say it was taking a bit to get the two girls dressed. Danielle it seems is now insisting on dressing herself. She said today was one of those days and she couldn't make her understand that she could not wear her bathing suit and last year's Halloween costume all at the same time to come and visit her grandparents. Percy and Pen should be here at any moment. That is if Percy does't pack the whole nursery to bring the baby. He acts like nobody in this family has ever taken care of a three month old before."

Over the next half an hour or so everyone arrived at the Burrow. Bill and Fleur finally arrived with Danielle in a pink dress and shoes to match. At least she wasn't in her Halloween costume or just her swimsuit. Erin was watching all the family action from the safety of her dad's arms. Nick and Nathan, Fred and George's sons respectively were flying around the back yard guarded by their fathers on toy broomsticks. Pen was in the kitchen while Molly cooed over her newest granddaughter.

Lunch was served, pick up games of family quidditch were played, naps taken and more games with the children in the backyard continued on into the early evening hours as dusk began to fall over the Burrow. Molly had finally convinced everyone to come into the house for a bit of sweets and tea before releasing everyone off to their own homes.

Ginny had noticed Ron and Hermione were being a bit more touchy feely than usual even for them. Ron except for the moments he spent with his dad and Harry in the broom shed and what little he took part in the family quidditch game never left Hermione's side. Ginny was standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the family room holding Helena while Harry stood beside her as they listened to Charlie talk about his new work as the Care of Magical Creatures Professor at Hogwarts. After Charlie walked away to find his wife Rachel, Ginny looked over at Harry.

"What's up with Ron and Hermione today?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, something seems off."

About that time, Ron stood up, never letting go of Hermione's hand in his and pulling her up along with him. Ron took a stand in front of the fireplace and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. It took a few moments for everyone's conversations to die down. In the meantime Percy had walked by and Ginny had handed his daughter back to him as Harry moved to stand behind her. Ginny could feel him wrap his arms around her waist and pull her to stand in front of him.

"Go on Ron, I think you have everyone's attention." Mr. Weasley had finally settled his wife on the couch and sat down beside her. Ginny's stomach turned to lead. She knew what was coming even before it happened, even before the words were formed on Ron's and Hermione's lips. She now knew what that other obligation must have been on Wednesday that caused Hermione to miss their weekly tea. It was probably a preliminary visit to the midwife.

Ron and Hermione looked at one another and grinned. You could see the muscles in Ron's arm tense as he squeezed his wife's hand. "Well, see…we just found out this week….that"

"Go on Ronniekins, spit it out," Fred taunted from across the room.

"Well, I guess what we're trying to say is.."

"Oh for heaven's sake Ron, we're going to have a baby! Sometime in January!" Hermione finished what Ron wasn't able to say.

Harry could feel Ginny start to shake in his arms. He leaned over and whispered in her ear as the rest of the family erupted into well wishes and swarmed the happy couple. "Do you want to go and say something or do you want to go on home?"

Harry had released his hold on her and Ginny just turned and looked him in the eyes not saying anything and continued to walk towards the back door out the kitchen. Harry followed. There would be a time later to congratulate the couple. They would understand. They were his and Ginny's best friends and in-laws.

Harry followed Ginny out the back door and through the garden out to where it was safe to apparate and with a small pop they disappeared into the night.

Of course, Hermione and Ron were both very understanding seeing as on more than one occasion Hermione had consoled Ginny over the past few months.

The upcoming months weren't the easiest on Harry and Ginny. They were close with everyone in the family, but especially Ron and Hermione and that put them in first hand contact with the happy and expectant couple. Ginny had swallowed her pride and gone nursery shopping with Hermione on more than one occasion and had comforted her when she thought her morning sickness couldn't get any worse and Ron was away from home with Harry on Auror duty.

The months rolled slowly by. Ginny had finally given up on taking pregnancy tests.

She was tired of the obvious disappointment each one contained. Summer lolled into fall and fall was gradually pulling winter in closer every day. November had arrived without much fanfare, but quicker than Ginny had anticipated. It was time to start planning a baby shower for Hermione. The newest Weasley was expected to arrive sometime during the early part of January.

Ginny had contacted her mother and made arrangements for the party to be the first Sunday in December. Her mum was going to take care of the food while Ginny took care of the invitations and decorations.

-----

"Ginny…."

Harry rolled over and flung his arm to the side of the bed where his wife should have been.

"Ginny…"

Ginny walked out of the bathroom already in her dressing gown and slippers and brushing her teeth.

"Whaaaa Haarree"

Ginny had a mouth full of tootpaste.

Harry had found his glasses and was slipping his feet into his house slippers as well.

"I woke up and you were already out of bed. That's like a first in the history of our marriage."

"Ha, ha, ha."

Ginny turned her back to him and went to rinse her mouth out.

"I woke up kinda queasy this morning. Thought I would go ahead and get a head start on the day."

"Nervous?"

"Yeah a little. I mean Hermione is my best friend and I AM really excited for her and Ron. It's just going to be a little painful to be surrounded by baby socks and nappies all day."

Ginny quickly fed Harry not trusting her stomach this morning beyond toast and tea, and sent him off to Ron's. Ginny packed all that she needed to help her mum for the day and apparated to the Burrow. Quickly she set to decorating the family room with pink and white streamers and cardboard cut outs of baby bottles and pacifiers. Hermione had arrived shortly before the guest were expected, helped along by her husband.

"Ok, you have to take really good care of her today if I'm not allowed in the house."

"Ron, what do you think we're going to do, huh? I've had seven children of my own and this will be the sixth grandchild. Do you think I know how to treat a pregnant woman by now?"

Mrs. Weasley set into her youngest son as Ginny escorted Hermione to the family room and to an overstuffed chair waiting on her. The girls giggled to themselves seeing as how no matter how old her boys were, Molly could always elicit a reaction of fear from them. "Here Hermione, why don't you prop your feet up on this."

"Thanks Ginny, they are starting to swell a bit more recently." Ginny, tended to Hermione and was about to walk back into the kitchen to help her mum finish with the food.

"Ginny…" Hermione had reached out and grabbed Ginny's wrist.

"Yeah Hermione."

"I ummm, just want to say thank you. I know the past several months haven't been the easiest emotionally for you or for Harry for that matter. But, I just wanted to tell you thanks for being a great friend, and sister. I don't think I could have made it this far without you."

Ginny leaned down and gave her friend a fierce hug. "It's ok. Thanks for being understanding on those occasions when I seemed less than excited."

"It's ok, I know. It'll be your turn soon I'm sure of it. By the way are you feeling ok today?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You just seem a bit pale. Pretty as always, but pale."

"Probably just the winter weather. Ohhh, I think I hear Katie and Alicia at the door. Let me go and get them." With that Ginny was off to greet guest. Better that than helping her mum with the food anyways. Every time she had come near the stove or where her mum was working the smells could make her stomach do even more back flips than when she had woken up that morning.

The shower proceeded with all the women who had already given birth before bombarding Hermione with tips and "war stories" as they termed them from birthing and raising kids. At one point Ginny wanted to giggle at the expression on Hermione's face as one of Ginny's older cousins explained how horrible her birth had been. Ginny had finally made her way over to sit next to Hermione.

"Ginny." Hermione leaned over and whispered.

"Yeah." Ginny whispered back.

"I think I'm officially scared now." Ginny looked over at Hermione. Her face was a bit pale and one hand was making small circles on her belly.

"It'll be ok, I promise. Don't listen to Lisa. I remember when her son was born. It wasn't as bad a situation as she makes it out to be. I think she likes to dress it up for dramatics to scare first time mums."

Hermione never had a chance to reply as Molly had entered the room carrying a tray of treats. Molly immediately passed a plate to Ginny to give to Hermione. Ginny looked at the plate in disgust even though the items on it where some of her usual favorites and just passed it right on off to its intended recipient.

"Here Ginny dear, here's one for you."

"That's ok Mum, I'm not hungry. I'll just eat later. I really need to get all the gifts arranged."

"Nonsense, you've been working all morning. Here."

With that Molly gave Ginny a plate and continued around the room with tea and goodies.

Ginny gave one more look down at the food now perched on her lap. Her stomach did the largest somersault she had ever known. "Here Hermione, I know how much you're enjoying these right now, how about another plate. I think I'm going to go and refill my tea cup."

With that Ginny was off not towards the kitchen but the stairs that led to the washroom on the first landing across from her old bedroom. Ginny made it upstairs and retreated behind the closed door before emptying her stomach of what little it had in there. Ginny sat down on the floor and leaned her head against the cool ceramic of the stand alone sink. If she had a stomach bug she really shouldn't be here especially near Hermione in her advanced state. A stomach flu was the last thing a pregnant woman needed.

Ginny managed to pull herself back together and determined that more than likely this was just from nerves. She made her way back downstairs, her trip she hoped had gone unnoticed.

The rest of the shower was taken up with Hermione opening her presents and everyone ohhhhing and awwwing over baby socks, bibs and little outfits. All the paper had been cleared away and all the new items for the newest Weasley were packed and ready to be transported home.

Ron entered the living room heading straight for the chair that Hermione had occupied during the whole afternoon. Ginny had placed the last item in the last box and was turning to head back into the kitchen when she spotted Harry.

"Hey! How did the shower go?"

"Great, they got a lot of really cute items. How about your afternoon? Does the baby actually have a crib now?"

Harry laughed. "Yeah, Ron and I had done a nice job of putting it together wrong before Arthur and Bill showed up. I guess they both have a bit more experience than we do. So we left them and believe it or not, Fred and George to putting all the new furniture together. Ron, Charlie, Percy and I got the room painted. Hermione is going to be impressed I think."

"Is the paint dry?"

"Yeah, your dad put a quick dry charm on it."

"Cool. I'm tired, let's head home."

-----

Harry rolled over in his sleep his arm automatically reaching out to wrap his wife to him.

She wasn't there. Harry sat up and squinted at the clock. It was 6 a.m. Ginny was never out of bed before 6:45 a.m. on a week day. This was Saturday which meant sleeping in and she had been complaining all week of being very tired, why would she be out of bed this early?

Harry pulled his house robe on and padded over to the wash room. She wasn't there. He made his way down stairs. He could see the light on in the kitchen and hear the rattle of the tea kettle on the stove.

"Hey love, what are you doing up this early?"

"I ummm, couldn't sleep."

Harry sat down at the table next to her and pulled her hand into his. "All week you've been complaining about how tired you were, I thought you would sleep in."

"Yeah, well me too, but I woke up again this morning not feeling very well."

"Gin, maybe you should go see a Healer on Monday. You've been tired all week, you've been sick at your stomach most of the week as well and I don't know, something just seems a bit off. Besides, I know we said we would wait till January, but that's only next month, maybe you can go ahead and talk to them about you know, us wanting a baby."

Ginny got up and started to pace the floor. Harry knew that move, it was nerves.

"Ginny…." Harry said slowly. "What's going on?"

"I ummm, well. I do agree with you. I think we definitely need to go see a healer on Monday, but, well. I don't think we need to see just any old healer."

"What do you mean by we, and exactly which healer do you have in mind?"

Ginny turned to face Harry. She picked his hand up off the table and placed his palm on the lower part of her abdomen.

Ginny looked down at Harry as her eyes started to glisten with tears. "Harry, it's finally our turn."

"Our turn?" Harry's mind wasn't working as fast as usual; this was too early in the morning. "Our turn?" he asked again and then as if a lightening bolt had hit him Harry was on his feet with Ginny in his arms. He had hugged her so tight he had picked her up off her feet and was swinging her around.

"Ohhh, Harry, not good for the stomach this early in the morning unless you want my toast on your house robe."

Ginny was laughing and crying all at the same time. Harry put her feet back down on the floor but didn't let her out of his arms. "You sure Ginny? It's our turn? We're going to have a baby?"

Ginny let out a watery giggle at the excitement in her husband's voice. This was the conversation she had been waiting what seemed like forever to have with him. "Well, if the two test I took this morning are correct and we can get it confirmed on Monday morning, yes!"

"You took two tests this morning?" Harry asked puzzled.

Ginny took in a deep breath before explaining about waking up again early and sick and said that suddenly the thought hit her and she only had two more home pregnancy potion kits left in the bathroom cabinet so she took one and it turned out positive so she took the other for confirmation and it had too. So she had spent the last half an hour in the kitchen contemplating how to tell him.

Harry interrupted her story. "When do we want to tell the family?"

"Well, I was thinking Christmas is just a few weeks away, do you think we can keep it to ourselves that long?"

"As long as our grins don't give us away at dinner this Sunday night."

"Yeah, I was thinking mum might be able to weasel it out of me before Christmas, but I want us to try and stand firm and we can make our announcement then."

"Sounds like a plan, mum."

"I like the sound of that, dad."

Harry grinned back down at his wife. "Yeah, I do too."


End file.
